Vehicle communications may be classified into vehicle external communications and vehicle internal communications. Here, the vehicle internal communications which may be referred to as in-vehicle network (IVN) communications are communications between in-vehicle components such as sensors and electronic control units (ECUs).
On the other hand, the vehicle external communications may be communications for transferring information between a vehicle and an object located outside the vehicle, and may be referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communications. Also, the V2X communications may be classified into a vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), a vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), a vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), a vehicle-to-device (V2D), and a vehicle-to-grid (V2G).
Here, for example, the V2X communications may be used to transmit messages such as a forward collision warning message, a lane change warning message, a blind spot warning message, an intersection movement assistance message, an emergency vehicle approaching message, and a platooning message.
In this case, the above-mentioned messages used in the V2X communications or the IVN communications are generally transmitted and received as being satisfying security requirements. Also, the messages satisfying such the security requirements require a heavier computational load than general messages. This heavy computation load may become a threat to the vehicle safety because limited hardware resources of the vehicle can cause the processing of the message to be incomplete within a time to ensure safety.
For example, in a situation where a forward collision warning message is received in a vehicle, the driver of the vehicle may be in great danger unless the message is processed within a reasonable time because the security requirement of the vehicle receiving the message is high. That is, requiring a rigid level of security may be a life-threatening factor for a vehicle driver in such the situation.
Therefore, it is necessary to apply a security level adaptively so that the message for the V2X or IVN communications is processed within a proper time and the safety of the driver in the vehicle is prioritized.